


First Impressions

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: The Wisest Advice [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Univers- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The thing about Gavin is that he's an idiot. Not a joke, not an exaggeration, nothing like that. Just a simple fact: Gavin Free is a fucking idiot.Michael feels he's qualified in saying that considering the way they met.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Michael and Gavin's first meeting in the same 'verse as Keep the Key within Reach.

Michael's Adder is in the shop when Geoff asks him to run a few errands. Put the fear of the Fake AH Crew into some upstart gangs causing trouble for their allies, remind them what happens to people in Los Santos when they think they can get away with fucking with the big boys.

Geoff, kind and generous soul that he is, won't mind if Michael borrows one of his cars. Won't even notice when he's bogged down with the tedious bullshit running a crew like this entails. Trapped in the conference room with Lindsay and Trevor on one side of the table, Jack by his side on the other.

So Michael, he snags a pair of Geoff's keys. He passes by Ray on his way to the garage, sacked out on the couch after a grueling night of online multiplayer matches. After a moment of internal debate Michael throws a blanket over the idiot because the air conditioning is the the fritz again and, keeps shifting between that perfect temperature to sub-arctic cold without warning.

“Ray, you motherfucker,” Michael says, taking his phone out to get a pictures of the stupid bastard drooling on Geoff's ridiculously expensive upholstery. “You have a _bed_.”

An entire room, even, but no. Why not pass out in the penthouse's living room, right?

Ray sleeps like the dead though, so Michael take a couple more pictures before he heads down to the garage where Geoff has a lot of really, really nice cars. 

_Really_ nice cars, and Michael takes his sweet time deciding which one he wants to take for a spin. Ends up picking one of his older ones that Geoff hasn't been driving lately. Figures if things go south on him, Geoff will probably pitch less of a shitfit if one of them gets shot up than that hot pink Zentorno he's taken a shine to.

========

The way this works, they get a warning. They get Michael coming around to have a little chat with them. Nice and friendly, just a couple of pals having a little talk. 

If they don't listen, don't pay attention, Mogar comes back and makes them.

Because Mogar? He doesn't give a shit about their excuses, justifications. 

People are starting to recognize Michael. See that snarling wolf's head on the back of his jacket and realize who just walked into their little corner of the city. Know to pay attention when he opens his mouth to tell them how it's going to be, or the Fake AH Crew's Kingpin is going to be the least of their fucking problems.

The smart ones fall back into line right away. Sure, they still stutter out some shitty little excuse, try to explain themselves. Try to make it look like they were doing whatever they were doing in Geoff's name, but they listen. 

The dumb ones, though?

They don't last long.

Tonight's all about warnings, Michael getting more and more frustrated with each new idiot he talks to. By the time he's done, he's more than ready to head back to the penthouse and spend some quality time in the shooting gallery.

The only problem is - 

“Who the fuck are you?”

There's a fucking homeless person sleeping in the back of Geoff's car.

He's wearing an oversized army jacket and curled up in the backseat all nice and cozy. When the fucker hears Michael's voice, the fucker flails awake making this startled squawking noise Michael's never heard another human being make in all his life.

Michael watches the play of emotion on his face from confusion to annoyance to a very clear _oh, shit_ when he sees Michael and the gun he's holding.

“Hey,” Michael says, when he sees the guy really start to process the situation he's found himself in. “I'm going to ask again, because it seems like you didn't hear me the first time. _Who the fuck are you_?”

The guy opens his mouth to answer, and stops. Cocks his head to the side and squints up at Michael, and says in this shitty accent, “You're not Geoff.”

Well, no shit.

“Yeah, no,” Michael agrees, “I'm not. Still doesn't explain who you are, or how the fuck you got in here though, does it?”

The guy looks around like the interior of Geoff's car will give him the answers he's looking for, and then he sighs. _Annoyed_.

“Why are you driving Geoff's car?”

Michael stares at this guy, this goddamned idiot who cannot seem to answer a single fucking question if his life depended on it. He honestly thinks about shooting him and leaving his body for the cops to find because he's had an all-around shitty night and having to deal with this fucking moron is just making it worse, _but_.

He seems to know Geoff, or at the very least know _of_ him. Enough to recognize one of his cars – an older one, sure, but one Geoff had used for a while there. To be able to get in without setting off the alarms, and apparently fall asleep waiting for Geoff. (Who the fuck does that in a city like this? In a _neighborhood_ like this?)

Not really the sign of someone looking to take a crack at the Kingpin, or if he is, he's doing a really shit job of it.

“Shut the fuck up for a minute,” Michael says, and pulls out his phone to take a picture of the guy.

Michael keeps an eye on the guy as he sends the picture to Geoff and waits for his response. Less than a minute later his phone rings, and Michael answers, putting Geoff on speakerphone. 

The first thing out of his mouth is, _”Michael, please don't fucking kill him._ ”

Michael's eyebrows hit his hairline, and he hears the guy make an annoyed noise.

“You want to maybe give me a reason why I shouldn't?” Michael asks, bit of tension he wasn't aware of bleeding out of him at Geoff's words as he eyes the guy. Probably not one of Geoff's enemies then, but who even fucking knows with Geoff? “I mean, I could take care of him right now if you want. I'm in a good location for it.”

There's a Geoff pause, this telling little hesitation that says he's thinking about Michael's offer, really considering it before he sighs. The one that's gotten a lot more common since he started recruiting to fill out the crew, realized the mistake he's making bringing them all in.

_“I – No. No, Michael. As tempting as that sounds, just bring him back to the penthouse, I'll explain when you get here.”_

Michael rolls his eyes when Geoff hangs up after reminding him _not_ to kill the asshole who broke into his car like it was nothing, and looks at the guy.

Definitely annoyed now, muttering to himself about Geoff as he tries to make his hair look like less of a disaster.

“Come on, asshole, move," Michael says, gesturing at the passenger seat. "We don't have all night."

The guy huffs as he climbs over the seats, says, “Well you're a rude one, aren't you?”

Michael looks at the guy, scrawny and scruffy, and not a shred of concern about being in a car with complete stranger carrying a gun. A complete stranger who just asked his boss if he should kill him. 

The guy smiles when Michael glares at him. This amused little half-smile on his face as he studies Michael. 

“What was your first clue?” Michael asks.

And this guy, this fucking idiot laughs as he kicks back in the passenger seat, and says, “Oh, I think I like you.”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Michael says, because like hell is the feeling mutual.


End file.
